convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edmond Honda
Edmond Honda is a recurring character from Street Fighter. He made his debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Canon Edmond Honda is a recurring supporting character from the Street Fighter franchise, appearing prominently since the second game. He is a nation renowned sumo wrestler with aspirations of showing off to the rest of the world the wonders of the martial art of sumo. In the process, he finds himself inadvertently tangled into the matters of the sinister forces behind the World Tournaments staged every so often, between Shadaloo and the S.I.N. organization, among others. Pre-Convergence It is not specified what Honda's exact whereabouts were before being dragged into the Murder Game, but due to Honda's recollection of housing some of the Shadaloo Dolls, as well as a mention of his involvement in Slowly Dead from Birdie, it took place some time after the events of [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Street_Fighter_V/A_Shadow_Falls A Shadow Falls].''' Plot Involvement '''Monokuma's Awakening Honda awoke on the bus from the same nightmare as the others, immediately recognizing Poison from his homeworld. He also quickly befriended Bolin, who had been sitting beside him, and helped defuse the brewing fight with Felix. As Honda got to know Bolin more, he suggested they spar in the forest in order to learn more about Earthbending and Sumo. Chikage Kushinada and Nono Morikubo joined them, and any hope of sparring was dashed by both Monomi proclaiming it against the rules, and Tarlotte causing havoc. Once Tarlotte was subdued, however, they all went to dinner. Honda had made himself at peace with the situation, believing that his good friend Hakan had set him up for a vacation as a surprise. Unfortunately, the next morning found Byakuya Togami dead. Honda immediately joined in the investigation, and assisted in the trial, for the most part fooled by Diana's attempts to pin it all on her. However, when Diana revealed her history with the real Byakuya, Honda softened, and wound up helping in rooting out Byakuya's true killer Neon Katt. Just like the rest of his classmates, Honda was horrified by Neon's execution, and found himself singled out by the dark forces that briefly possessed Wanda Maximoff. Though troubled by this, Honda still joined in the fight outside against Jason Voorhees. The next day, during the investigation into Blackwell Academy, Honda and Bolin investigated Mark Jefferson's office. Honda attempted to hack into the computer, but was unsuccessful. The duo instead joined the others at the pool, where running into Wanda brought Honda's dream back to memory. His dream was an allusion to the famous Red Room scene in Twin Peaks, though Wanda and Diana both took the place of Laura Palmer. Even so, Honda participated in the investigation of Max Caulfield's murder, and helped in catching the lie in Sigma Klim's testimony, thus allowing the group to finally vote the man guilty. At the hotel afterwards, Honda ran into Wanda again, the two of them having a peculiar conversation before Bolin interrupted, telling Honda of a plan he had to escape. Honda brought Bolin to Wanda to discuss it, but Wanda sadly confessed such a plan was impossible. Poison joined Honda in trying to find snacks as Wanda went off to find Genji, and after an even more unusual exchange with Monokuma, Shane Walsh broke open the vending machines before revealing that he, too, had a strange dream like Honda's. The next day, Honda joined Stephen Holder in the investigation of Anna Graham's room at Miskatonic University, finding the risqué photos on her computer. As Roy Burns was murdered, Honda helped investigate, and though he first suspected Doc Hayward, Honda wound up voting for the true murderer, Daniel Cain, as well as chastising Rant T. Mouse for his insults towards Kyoko Kirigiri. After Daniel's execution, Wanda and Monokuma battled, and Bolin was caught in the crossfire. Honda was devastated by his friend's death, and after a brief rage towards Monokuma, resigned himself to the hotel room that night. That night, Honda tried to comfort Monomi after Monokuma attacked her, and in the morning was horrified to find Wanda was dead. He helped with her investigation however he could, until Shane revealed that Honda and Wanda had had dinner together mere hours before her death. As Shane started to mock Wanda, Honda lost it and started to strangle Shane, accusing him of the murder, until Zenyatta calmed him down. At the trial, Honda was a suspect in Wanda's death and unable to place a vote, thougj he attempted to help weed out the killer. As Monomi revealed all she knew, Honda pleaded with the group to not vote for her. They voted for Monokuma instead, but in fact Wanda's killer had been Monomi all along. Her execution and Felix's murder pushed Honda into despair, until he tried to motivate everyone to keep going. Honda chose to accompany Holder to Three Eyed Jack's Casino in order to investigate Mark Jefferson's last whereabouts. With a lead to an old farmhouse, Honda found an underground area, and was joined by other group members, who, largely in part thanks to Nono, were able to discover that Mark Jefforson had kidnapped, sexually assaulted, and murdered every one of the five missing girls. Before this could be investigated further, Bullet was murdered. Honda was the only person to place a vote, and fortunately he was right, as Shane had been possessed by Killer BOB. Daughter then killed Shane, and revealed herself as Junko Enoshima, the mastermind behind this particular Murder Game, and Wanda returned from the dead to assist everyone. Junko immediately started the final trial for Mark Jefferson's murder, and Honda voted for Jamie Wright first, due to his disdain for the man. However, with great reluctance, Honda eventually voted for Holder when evidence pointed to him. Holder was revealed to be the culprit, and the group was given the choice to execute him, or spare him and fail the trial. At first, Honda voted to execute Holder for the greater good, but thanks to Wanda and Jack Frost, was able to change his vote to spare. They failed the trial, but were able to escape, as they'd passed most others. As the group took off in the storm to get away, they ran into Jason one last time. Honda was no match for the monster, but he refused to back down-that is, until Jason impaled Honda's shoulder with a tree branch. Fortunately Yuki Nagato was able to heal the sumo wrestler, and he and everyone else made it to safety. Honda was happy to meet Wanda's son Billy, though saddened to learn Bolin was still trapped in the Dark Place. Slowly Dead This information will be elaborated upon further progress within the event. Epilogue(s) Monokuma's Awakening It is presumed that Honda returned to his home world after the intervention of the Coalition. It is implied (and later confirmed) that after the matter, he remained in contact with Wanda, as well as the general Coalition, just in case he would ever need their aid. Civil War Honda appears in Wanda's epilogue, where she is seen grieving over the comatose Genji, whom she had taken a romantic interest in, Honda having been sent a letter from Wanda. He appears before her, and the two partook in light banter with each other, reminiscing on their interactions and what had transpired during Monokuma's Awakening, before stopping for a moment, deciding to continue their conversation upon getting dinner. Character Relationships * Poison - A supporting character from Street Fighter who also debuted in Monokuma's Awakening. Their interactions were familiar, as they had both participated in a World Tournament together back in their home world, and thus, were friendly enough towards each other. * Wanda Maximoff - A major character from Marvel Comics who also made her debut in Monokuma's Awakening. They developed a friendly relationship with each other during the Murder Game, keeping in touch with each other after the event. * Bolin - A supporting character from The Legend of Korra who also made his debut in Monokuma's Awakening. They developed a friendship over the first chapters of the Murder Game, and Honda was devastated by Bolin's death in Chapter Two. * Junko Enoshima - ''The main antagonist from 'Dangan Ronpa' who debuted in ''The Watchful Eyes. Honda has a great dislike towards Junko for her role as Mastermind of the Daughter Incident. As a result, meeting the other Junko in Slowly Dead caused him to become incredibly hostile until Ellis talked him down. Trivia * He greatly enjoys chankonabe, typical of sumo wrestlers. * It is implied that through unknown means, he is aware of the existence of Ganryu from Tekken. * Honda has a scar in his shoulder due to being impaled by a tree branch during the final fight with Jason * Honda has received positive reception since his appearance in Monokuma's Awakening, and is a popular character in the Convergence Series due to his depth and assistance in the trials. He won Best Hero in the Third Award Show and was nominated for Best Character, but lost to Ilona. He also won Best Friendship along with Bolin and Wanda, along with tying with Zenyatta for Best Prologue in Monokuma's Awakening, and again tying with Genji for Best Male Character from the same game. * Honda comes from the same universe as Birdie and Noembelu from Murder XVI: The Time Crisis, as he was briefly mentioned in Birdie's prologue. * Honda is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Civil War Category:Slowly Dead Category:Pending pages Category:House of M Category:Street Fighter Characters